Polka Dotted Wise Girl and her Oblivious Pervert of a Seaweed Brain
by Azn-Wemo
Summary: *I only have seven minutes to get to her, to tell her I love her before she goes to the other side of the country* A tale of a stubborn Wise Girl and an oblivious Seaweed Brain. Will meddling friends and fishy lies along with a little sprinkle of jealousy bring these two together? But then again, her dad DOES have gold-covered bullets . . . poor Percy, will he ever get the girl?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ~ Old and new readers! A few things to know:**

**1. This is an AU, that means no demigods, no Gods and other Greek/Roman Mythology stuff.**

**2. I usually update on Saturdays but if I get more than ten reviews, I would upate on Wednesdays.**

**3. I am a girl.**

**4. I don't own Percy Jackson & the Olympians *pouts***

**5. Hope you enjoy this! **

**p.s. First seven reviewers shall get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The start of the Pervert and his target**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Age: 12**

**.**

**.**

**Percy**

"Prat," Annabeth huffed as she sat next to me cross-legged on the grass of my backyard.

I rolled my eyes and wrapped an arm around her. The summer breeze blew on our hair and clothes and I grin at her.

"Why's that?" I inquire her innocently, knowing full well what I had just done to her only minutes before.

She narrowed her eyes at me as she turned around to face me. Her lips were pursed in a mixture of annoyance and anger and I almost shrank away from her stormy eyes.

Almost.

Because grown men (at the age of twelve) do _not_ cringe or avoid eye contact whenever a girl gives them _the look_. It's just not manly.

"Don't play dumb with me, Percy," she snapped at me. She jabbed a finger at my chest and I jerked back from the gesture as she continued to speak. "I can't believe that you painted the tips of all my pencils and pens with clear nail polish so they won't write!"

I placed my hand over my chest in mock hurt. "What makes you think that, Chase?"

She pushed me to the ground, her hands clutching my shoulders as her legs were on either side of me. Her hair was in a loose ponytail and lost strands of her hair were hanging down as she glared at me.

"Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that the sides of my utensils were marked with blue frosting, something that _you_ ate only minutes before."

A smirk came on my face as I looked up at her. "You caught me," I said, winking. "Now can you please get off me? My manhood is gone because you, a girl, just brought me down."

Annabeth rolled her eyes but complied, sticking out a hand for me to hold on to. I grabbed it thankfully and she pulled me up. We stood in front of each other, standing in awkward silence when an idea suddenly hit me.

"Water balloon war?" I asked her, wiggling my eyebrows.

She thought about it for a few seconds before meeting my gaze along with a smile. "Sure, why not? It's getting pretty hot."

I grinned. "Great."

. . .

"PERSEUS JACKSON, I'M GOING TO _SKEWER_ YOU!"

I laughed as I ran from a war-crying Annabeth. She chased me down, throwing a water balloon at me. I ducked my head but it still landed on me and I was drenched. Shaking the water out of my hair, I continued running away from her, tripping in the process.

She collided with me and we both landed on the ground with a loud thud. We faced each other, bodies only inches away. We propped our arms so our upper arms rested on the ground, the palm of our hands cradling our heads.

"Still mad?" I ask her, a teasing look on my face.

"Of course," she said stubbornly. "You got my whole entire body wet from the balloons."

"Well, that's the whole point. It's hot outside and it's the most fun way to cool down," I pointed out to her.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Stupid Seaweed Brain," she said exasperatedly. "I didn't plan to get wet that much and you cheated!" She accused me. "Throwing a bucket of water is not part of the _water balloon war_!"

My face putted on an expression of affront at her accusation.

"Well, that goes to show how deep your loyalty for me is," I sniffed in mock disdain. I turn my head away from her as I made my point. "I'm not talking to you anymore for I am holding a grudge against you."

Annabeth laughed. "You're so dramatic."

A smile appeared on my face as I looked back at her. "Yeah. You're right. Aren't you always?" I winked at her.

She smirked back and got up, towering above me. "I smell some of your mom's chocolate chip cookies from your kitchen." She raised an eyebrow. "Shall we?"

I laughed and got up also, standing by her side. "We shall," I said playfully. I held out my hand for Annabeth to hold onto. "Come on," I told her.

She slipped her hand into mine and we walked back to my house, the warm sun beating down on us like no tomorrow. And then, my head turned a bit to see her covered in sunshine and my jaw slackened a bit as her hair glowed a bit. For some reason, my heart started pounding and I felt my stomach contract. She felt me staring at her and she turned her head, looking at me.

"What?" She asked coolly.

I swallowed deeply and turned my face away, my face turning a little red. "Nothing," I choked out.

She raised an eyebrow at me skeptically. "You sure?"

"Of course. But I think you should know something," I told her.

"What?"

"You should be careful what you wear, _polka dots_." I winked at her and ran ahead, leaving her behind.

When I looked back, I saw her look down at her wet, now see-through shirt before snapping her head up at me, eyes blazing.

"PERVERT!"

She chased after me as I laughed hysterically.

"HOW DARE YOU VIOLATE MY BODY LIKE THAT!?" She shouted furiously after me.

"It's not my fault I can see your polka dotted bra through your shirt!" I called back.

"WAIT UNTIL I GET YOU!"

_**Inside the kitchen**__._

Sally Jackson looked up at the sound of Annabeth's voice shouting at her son. Her eyes looked through the kitchen window as she put the tray of baked cookies on the counter and she smiled at the sight that lay before her. Annabeth was chasing after Percy with her shouting furiously while he laughed.

Sally shook her head, a small smile playing on her lips. She looked down at her cookies and quietly said,

"They'll make a great couple."

She sighed to herself.

"Time for matchmaking."

She looked through the window once more to be greeted by the sight of Annabeth tackling her son to the ground, the sun shining behind them.

"Yep, the greatest couple that ever lived," she repeated, a mischievous twinkle forming in her eyes.

* * *

**Your thoughts? Answer them in a review! I mean, doesn't everyone love reviews? The more reviews . . . well, the faster the chapter is going to come out! *wink wink* Haha, until next time! * **


	2. Chapter 2

**Yellow! How's it going, my readers? Reviewing is nice, no? *nudge nudge* Haha, anyways, yesterday when I was looking through my email, I had over fifty inboxes saying that I either had a new follower, favorite or review. The thing is, there were more author favorites, alerts, story favorites and follows than reviews. *pout* Is it that hard to get reviews?**

**Anyways, to my old readers that read the old version of this, I'm planning on starting each chapter with some song lyrics . . . it's just that I forgot to do that for last chapter. Whoops. **

**Oh yeah, first ten reviewers shall get a sneak peek of the next chapter . . . and if you want one but isn't one of the first ten, then don't worry! At the end of every chapter, there will be a question for you to answer. Answer it and you'll get a sneak peek! Yes, I'm desperate for reviews, guilty as charged, haha.**

**One last thing: **

**I don't own this.**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: The very scary elevator and a relization**_

_**. **_

_**Hey, I've been spending all my time just thinking 'bout you,**_

_**I don't know what to do, **_

_**I think I'm falling for you**_

_**- "Falling for You" . Colbie Caillat**_

_**.**_

**Age: 13**

**.**

**.**

**Annabeth**

"Hey," a voice greeted me softly.

I had just finished strapping on the straps of my kitten heels when someone appeared behind me. The smell of the ocean along with a hint of Axe told me immediately who it was. A smile stretched on my face as I turned around to meet a pair of mischievous sea green eyes and a bright grin.

Dressed in black slacks, a black vest and matching tie along with a green button down and leather shoes was a sheepish looking Percy with his messy hair much more in disarray than normal. His tie was slung carelessly slung across his chest, loose and so close to being undone. His shirt was buttoned all wrong and his vest was inside out. I wouldn't be surprised if his shoes were on the wrong foot.

"Percy," I sighed, walking in front of him. "What will you ever do without me?" I asked rhetorically as I went to work on him.

He gave me that floppy smile of his, all goofy and sweet. "I'll be looking like this for the rest of my life."

As I straightened his tie and vest, I took a step back to look at my work. Perfect.

We were getting ready for Sally and Paul's wedding reception, just inside city hall after Percy's birth father had pulled some strings. Everyone else went ahead of us and now, it was only the two of us who aren't there yet. I grabbed my bag and dragged Percy out of the back of the church, leaving behind our clothes that we had just worn for the wedding. I sighed; I always hated changing in between the wedding and the dinner.

"Ow, ow, ow," Percy repeated as we walked to the building. "Stopping my blood circulation here," he whined.

I glanced down at the sight of my fingers gripping his wrist tightly, right where his veins were. I rolled my eyes. He is really dramatic at times.

"Come on," I said, tugging at him. "We're late. I don't know about you but I don't want to be deprived of food for the whole four to six hours of speeches, heavy alcoholic drinks –"

"Oh my god, hurry! They're going to eat all the cannoli!" Percy gasped in horror, switching positions so now that he was the one grabbing onto my hand. He started running really fast, almost inhumanly possible.

If I wasn't athletic, I would probably be sweating my guts out and spasming on the sidewalk theatrically, but luckily for me, I am. We ran as if we were running for our lives, which is really what we're actually doing since we didn't want the other guests to eat all the food. Along the way, we sprinted past this elderly couple and did you know what that old lady said to her husband?

"Aw, look at those two. Such a lovely pair. Their children will be _absolutely_ beautiful!"

Our faces were so red, I'm afraid our faces would be red enough to blend in with a fire engine.

By the time we reached to the city hall, we were gasping for breath and were so close to fainting on the cool sidewalk. As we jogged up the stairs, Percy flashed me a smile.

"Greatest entrance _ever_."

I gave him a dirty look as we stepped into the marble floors of the lobby. We were about to take the stairs where the dinner was taking place. We stopped short at the sign that read, "**Please take the elevators. Stairs being painted.**"

"It's not even correct grammar!" I exclaimed.

Percy rolled his eyes at me. "Come on, _polka dots_, yelling at the sign for being written wrong is wasting our time so let's go to the elevators before they eat all the good food and we're left with vegetables." He shuddered at the last word.

"It's not polka dots," I snapped at him as he tugged me toward the elevators. "I thought we've been over that _months_ ago."

"Hey," he shrugged as we stepped into the open elevator. "You got to admit, the look on your face was priceless." He grinned at the memory while I made a face.

"Tch, whatever," I huffed, turning around, my back facing toward his face. "You're a pervert, you know that?"

I heard him laugh at me and I resisted the urge to turn around and smack his head lightly to get rid of that seaweed floating around in his head.

A frown came on my face as the elevator came to a sudden stop, just a floor before the floor that we were supposed to get off on.

"What-" I started but then the lights flickered on and off before shutting off completely.

"Sh-_shoot_!" I heard Percy shout and I heard him accidentally walking into a wall.

I looked around the darkness, feeling a sense of dread. Not many people know this but, I'm afraid of the dark. Ever since some burglar broke into my house while I was home alone during a thunderstorm when I was eight, I had this fear of the dark. Only Percy knew what really happened. And now, I'm silently freaking out.

And I could've sworn I felt something with eight legs crawl up my leg.

"Oh my god," I chanted. "Oh my god, there's something with eight legs crawling up on my leg. I hope it's a mutated ant. Please let it be a mutated ant."

I squeezed my eyes shut and I just realized something. It is _hairy_.

"Oh god," I said, horror setting in on me. "It's a freaking _spider!_"

It was a good thing that I didn't shriek or I would've died of embarrassment right there. Where is Percy anyways? I hope he didn't knock himself unconscious after walking into a wall.

"Annabeth, you okay?"

I blew out a sigh of relief as Percy's voice filtered through the darkness.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I lied, opening my eyes. "Yep, totally fine," I squeaked a bit as the thing was now at my kneecap. "Just fine."

"You're lying."

Damn, he knows me so well. I turned my head toward the direction of his voice and called out,

"There's a spider crawling up my leg. I don't know what to do. And it's _dark_!"

I could hear Percy sliding down a wall, and I automatically knew that he was sitting at a corner.

"Annabeth, calm down. Just follow the direction of my voice and when you reach me, I'll get it off for you."

I took a deep breath and took a step forward, and then another as Percy's voice spoke to me softly. I felt his legs brushing against my own and then I tripped and fell into his arms.

"Well, this is quite nice. I always knew you would 'fall for me'," Percy teased me.

"Percy!" I almost shouted at him. "Forget that! What about the spider?!" My voice cracked at the last sentence.

"Oh, yeah. Forgot about that," he said and I could tell he was smiling sheepishly at me. "Now where is it?"

I sat between his legs, the back of my head covering his face (ha! We're the same height now! Can't call me short, now can he?) and I grabbed one of his hands and guided it toward the enemy. His fingers brushed against my kneecap softly and then, as quick as lightning, I felt the hairy spider get lifted off my leg.

The sound of Percy's leather shoes hitting the floor of the elevator told me that the spider was killed.

"You better wash that shoe later," I warned him, "for all you know, that spider might've been a mother and has her baby eggs in her body. You crushing that body could have released those eggs and now they're on the bottom of your shoe. They could hatch and –"

Percy covered my mouth with his hand.

"You're rambling."

I glared off into the darkness as he once again, laughed at me.

"Aren't you going to say thank you to your knight in shining armor?" Percy joked.

"More like dork in shining tinfoil," I said, rolling my eyes. "There's no way I'm going to make your ego bigger than it already is."

"Why is that?" He inquired. "You know you're falling _madly in love _with me now that I just killed that spider for you. Don't deny it, _polka dots_."

I turned around and smacked his head lightly with my hand. "Don't call me that!" I hissed at him.

"I'm trying to make you forget that we're stuck in an elevator!" He said, shrinking away at my blazing eyes.

"Oh," I said softly. I looked around in the darkness and I tried my best not to cower. "Um, thanks." I bit my lip as I tried to figure out a way to get us out of this mess.

"No problem." Percy answered back.

I sighed. "It's going to take us forever to get out."

"Well, at least you have me for comfort," Percy said, lightening up the mood.

I leaned back in his chest. "Yeah, not to mention, you're cuddly like a teddy bear."

"You just knocked down my ego!"

My elbow jabbed his side at his comment and Percy pouted. His arms were wrapped around me as I snuggled in his embrace.

"You know, if I ever have a choice of choosing who I would like to be with if I'm ever in a situation like this, I would choose you," I told him truthfully.

"Me, too," he agreed. "Why don't you sleep a little, I could tell you're a little tired."

I frowned. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Percy shifted his body until we were in a much more comfortable position. "Don't worry; they'll come soon for us. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Alright," I said, sighing. "But only for a few minutes."

Closing my eyes, my head rested on his shoulder. His arms were holding me tightly and he drew his legs close to warm my legs. He spoke to me softly, prattling about useless sea animal facts to help me sleep.

And perhaps then, that was when I realized something.

I like Percy.

It shocked me to say the least. The mere thought of it had my heart racing. I didn't want to accept it. Who would? But then, Percy had did something that was so like him, something that he would do for me every day but yet had caused me to feel so . . . light.

He ruffled my hair and gave a small peck to the cheek to say goodnight. Something he had done for years. But this time, it was different. To me, the pieces of the puzzle had shifted and now I am looking at him in a different light.

He's goofy but good-looking. Slow but also intelligent. Funny but can be serious. And . . . well, he's Percy. I opened my eyes and looked at him, _really_ looked at him, trying to find a way to find out if _he_ had changed. He hadn't. It was me who changed.

His green eyes blinked at me, inky locks brushing his forehead. I searched for any flaws that I deemed as imperfect. There were many, but I had accepted them a long time ago. I sighed and went back to my original position, closing my eyes again.

"Percy?"

"What?"

"I saw your seahorse boxers before we stepped into the elevator. Thought you might want to know that."

". . ."

* * *

**So sweet, no? Hehe, aren't they just adorable? **

**So many of you are wondering why the heck I'm rewriting this. Well, you see, a few weeks ago, there was something wrong with my computer. So we sent the problem to technical support. They fixed it but everything on my laptop was wiped out and the second I turned on my fixed laptop . . . it was just like the day I bought it and everything! I even had to make a new account on my computer again! I only had one copy of my outlines and future chapters of this and it was on that laptop! So, I decided to redo the whole thing since I just reread it and realized that it was not my best work at all! And that's how this rewrite came to be!**

**For my old readers, here's an important question I need you guys to answer:**

_**Do you want me to include Alexandria, Axel, Laden and Sienna? Or do you want me to replace them with Silena, Beckondorf, Katie and Travis?**_

**And here's the question of the chapter that you need to get correct in order to get a sneak peek:**

_**How did Sally get rid of "Smelly" Gabe in the first book, The Lightning Thief?**_

**Get that question correct and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter! **

**Until next time,**

**Azn-Wemo.**

**p.s. Don't forget to send in reviews!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey~ I'm back and I'm ready to unleash my writing today! So, a lot of reviewers had answered back to me, telling me their answers about whether or not I should include my old OCs from the old version of this or replace them with four PJO characters. The result? Well, everyone wants me to replace my OCs with the PJO characters! I'm not really offended at all at this and I think it's going to be fun for me to write out their thoughts and everything! But for a few people who didn't want for them to be replaced, well, don't worry because they'll be in the fic . . . they're just minor characters. *wink***

**Don't forget, to get a sneak peek, you either be one of the first ten reviewers or you answer a question below. **

**One more thing:**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians . . . otherwise, I won't be writing PJO fanfiction on this website!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: An Embarassing Mom and Maybe Two New Friends**

**.**

_**Fall is here, hear the yell,**_

_**Back to school, ring the bell,**_

_**Brand new shoes, walking blues,**_

_**Climb the fence, book and pens**_

_**I can tell that we're going to be friends**_

"_**We're Going To Be Friends" – The White Stripes**_

_**.**_

**Percy**

"Hey, mom?" I questioned her, rapping my knuckles on the back of her seat.

My mom, with her eyes still on the road, asked me distractedly, "What is it?"

I leaned back in the back seats, my book bag on the floor in front of my brand new Reeboks and my arms folded behind my head. My newly brushed hair was surprisingly tamed today . . . probably because my mom practically went Chuck Norris on it for fifteen minutes straight. I will never underestimate the power of my mother ever again. I shuddered mentally at the memory.

"Can you, er, try not to embarrass me?" I asked her, wincing from the overflowing embarrassing memories that flooded my brain.

As my mom pulled into Annabeth's neighborhood, she asked me, "How so?"

"You know," I said while blushing lightly (which, by the way, is something I would never own up to doing. That is just not manly, you see.). "Like blatantly suggesting the fact that Annabeth and I would look 'cute' together."

My mom squealed at my sentence, her bright eyes sparking with happiness. I didn't have the heart to tell her that there was no way that Annabeth and I are getting together. We're just friends. And with no benefits whatsoever.

"But you will!" She sighed wistfully, her eyes glazing over at the thought.

"Mom!" I half-whined, trying to knock her out of this delusional state.

At this rate, I might as well drag her off to the mental asylum that is down the street in my neighborhood. _Honestly_, become friends with a girl and people will automatically label you as her boyfriend.

"Come on, sweetie. Name one time that I ever embarrassed you like that." Mom goaded, looking at me through the mirror.

I sighed and looked out the window, palm cradling my cheek. "How could you forget last year's incident? You had a picture of me and Annabeth plastered on my birthday cake and wrote in blue frosting, 'Annabeth + Percy = 4ever'." I colored at the memory. "Mom, I can't believe you actually _did_ that though."

"Come on, honey. It wasn't that bad. And besides, it was the baker's fault! He thought it was your 1st year anniversary of dating!" Mom said defensively.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, mother. Whatever you say."

We pulled into Annabeth's driveway and my eyes drifted toward the sight of Annabeth's dad boring his eyes suspiciously at me. I cringed at his stare and my eyes darted someplace else. For some reason, ever since I hit puberty, Annabeth's dad had been giving me these dirty looks like I drove a Harley over his airplane collection or something. It was as if I was some bad boy who was dating his picture-perfect daughter. I sighed. It seems like the more I protested about the subject of us dating, the less they believed me.

Annabeth hopped into my car excitedly, a beaming smile glued to her face as her gray eyes sparkled. I grinned at her as she buckled her seatbelt (safety first kids!) and set her book bag on the floor next to mine. My mom waved Mr. Chase goodbye and rolled out the driveway and sped to our new high school.

My arm wrapped itself around her shoulder and I pulled her closer to me so I could greet her with a grin.

"Hey, _polka dots_." I winked at her teasingly. "How does it feel to finally become a freshman?"

She rolled her eyes at me and wriggled out of my embrace. I put on a hurt face, placing my hand over my heart.

"You wound me with your coldness," I said theatrically, my hand on my forehead. "How must I go on?"

"Percy, I'm amazed at the fact that you didn't get accepted into Lakewood Academy for the Arts. With your exaggerated acts and habit of being so . . . dramatic, you could've gotten in for a scholarship," Annabeth said bluntly, flipping through the school pamphlet that sat on her lap. She pointed to a paragraph on a page, shoving the tiny booklet in my face. "They have a drama club opened for freshmen and sophomores." She pulled the ghastly thing away from my face. Her gray eyes blinked at me innocently as she finished. "Perhaps you should join."

I opened my mouth to respond but she returned back to flipping through that little pamphlet of hers, head bent over, loose strands of hair hanging over her forehead. Occasionally, she would tuck a strand behind her ear but it would fall back to straying loosely in front of her. My mom made gestures that had me mortified and I quickly tried to ignore her obvious attempts of trying to get me to "flirt" with her.

"I'm jealous at the fact that you are giving that pile of stapled papers more attention than me," I said, looking out the window. "Here we are, riding to school on the first day together and you're ignoring me. Are you and the pamphlet dating or something?" I pouted at the window, my reflection doing the same.

I felt Annabeth smack my head against the window and I groaned. I whipped my head at her, fingers curled and clutching the sore spot. "Annabeth! You just made me lose some brain cells! Now I'll never get them back!" I whined.

"And God knows that you can't afford to lose anymore," she muttered underneath her breath. She raised her voice to a hearing level. "Percy, why can't you be reasonable? I'm trying to figure out which routes are the fastest ways for us to get to which class."

"_But that's no fun_!" I complained. "Isn't one of the most funnest experiences of being a freshman is getting lost on the way to your classes and being fifteen minutes late to them because of that?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes (something that she's been doing a lot these days) at me, as she leaned closer to her. "Percy," she said slowly, "first of all, 'funnest' is not a word. Second, if we're late more than three times, we will get a two-hour detention and being late on purpose so we can have a 'fun experience' is not worth it. Lastly, Percy, you have to take your grades seriously this time. This is _high school_." Her gray eyes looked at me sternly as she spoke.

"Who are you, my mother?" I retorted, sliding down the seat a bit, crossing my arms.

"I take offense to that," my mother called from the front.

"I'm just _saying_, wouldn't it be fun if we got in trouble on the first day of school? I mean, it's the _first day_! They won't do _sh_-"

"Language," Annabeth snapped at me.

I sighed. With the way that Annabeth's been treating me for the past couple months; I really wouldn't be surprised if she was my real birth mother. Wait, that's not possible. We're the same age . . . ew, that's _disgusting_. I scrunched up my face in disgust at the thought. _Nasty_, I tell you.

"Like I said, it's the first day of school. They won't do _crap_ to us," I said, rephrasing the words. "Won't it be fun?"

I widened my eyes at her, making sure my green eyes were sparkling innocently. I mentally smirked inside. _Ha! She'll never resist __**this**__. _I could tell she was trying hard to say no. I wouldn't blame her. My puppy dog eyes was so awesome and cute, _I_ invented it. Annabeth sighed and shut her eyes exasperatedly, pressing two of her fingers to the side of her temple.

"_No_, Percy." I deflated at her words. "But if you want to get in trouble so badly, then fine. We'll only do it for _first period_."

I perked up and I leaned over and gave her a tight, squeezing hug.

"_Thank you, thank you, thank you_," I chanted happily, kissing her cheek. I reeled back from her, a bright smile on my face. "I could tell this is going to be an _awesome_ year!

Annabeth touched the spot where I kissed her, her gray eyes abnormally large. She stared at me while I continued bouncing around my seat happily, listing all the different things we could make up as an excuse for being so late in class.

If we weren't so distracted, I would've heard my mom mumble under her breath,

"Annabeth, why can't you just tell him how you feel?"

* * *

**Annabeth**

"Ready?" Percy asked me, his green eyes looking down on me under his long bangs.

I squeezed his hand tightly with my fingers and I shouldered my book bag with my free hand. Giving him a trembling, nervous smile, I answered back,

"Always."

After Mrs. Jackson – sorry, _Sally_ – pulled out of the school parking lot, Percy and I linked hands and walked to our new school.

_Atlantica Seaview Prep_.

It was the school of our dreams. An amazing sea life program complete with an advanced architectural program. The second we heard about this school . . . we fell in love with it. Now, on the first day of high school, I'm pretty nervous about meeting new people and exploring this building throughout the year. Well, until Percy turned his head and winked at me, his way of reassuring me.

We jogged up the stairs and my mind flashed back to last year, where Percy and I were late to the wedding reception, running up the stairs to get to the dinner. A smile crept on my face at the memory. Percy looked down at me, eyebrows scrunched up together, wondering what I was smiling about.

"You look cute when you're worried. Your eyebrows get all scrunched up together." I told him, a teasing smile on my face.

His mouth dropped open at my words. "You think I look cute?" He asked me, a dopey grin on his face. His green eyes shimmered at me with different shades of green and blue swirling around like the sea.

"That's hardly irrelevant," I retorted, turning around, my ponytail whacking him in the face. My cheeks reddened as I thought over what I just told him. My god, I'm turning into some lovesick _puppy_.

"You think I'm cute~!" Percy sang, jumping around me. "You think I'm cute~!"

I rolled my eyes and I shot out my arm to restrain him. "Percy, calm down. This is a crowded hallway. You're going to knock into someone."

Sometimes . . . I wonder if he's actually a five year old bouncing around in that fourteen year old body.

"If I didn't have a boyfriend right now, I wouldn't mind if he bumped into me."

A tall and slim girl appeared by my side, her blue eyes wide and innocent looking, her silky blonde hair trailing down her back. She was a junior, just by looking at the _J_ stitched onto the side of her midnight blue blazer and the word _Junior_ written vertically on her blue tie. She was pretty – no, _beautiful_. She looked like the walking version of Aphrodite herself.

She was holding hands with a muscular African American boy (also a junior) who looked pretty intimidating. But his kind eyes told me otherwise.

"Hi! I'm Silena Beauregard and _this_ is my boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf!" She chirped happily at me.

I blinked at her and after struggling to reign in my surprise, I managed to string together a sentence. "Annabeth Chase," I said, jutting my chin out. "And _this_," I dragged Percy closer to me so Silena could see him, "is my best friend, Perseus Jackson."

"But you can call me Percy," Percy interrupted, giving the two a friendly smile that could melt anyone's heart.

"_Friends_?" Silena asked, quirking an eyebrow. "You sure? It looks like you two were getting _pretty_ _close_ just a few minutes before. It seems like you two have chemistry." She winked at us suggestively.

How could she . . .? I gave Percy a quick glance. He had a look of horror on his face as if he had just witnessed someone killing his favorite stuffed dolphin (shh, don't tell anyone). My hope popped at his expression. I thought I might have a chance of going out with him but now, I'm not too sure.

"Why do people keep saying that?!" Percy almost erupted. "What part of _best friends_ do you people do not get?"

"The part where you two _obviously _got something going on between each other that is _obviously_ not friendly love," Silena said with a mischievous smile. "But don't worry, eventually you two will get together," she waved her free in hand in the air dismissively, "well, not without any obstacles in the way that is."

We stared at her with wide eyes. What is she? A fortune teller or something? But something inside of me told me that she wasn't kidding, that she knew what she was talking about.

She checked her boyfriend's watch before exclaiming, "Classes are starting! Come on, Charlie!" She dragged her boyfriend through the crowded hallway. Before they reached the corner, she turned her head and shouted,

"Come sit with us during lunch, Percabeth!"

We turned and looked at each other, confusion written all over our faces.

_Percabeth_?

* * *

**Did you like the "Silena-and-Beckendorf-meets-Percabeth" scene? I hope it meets everyone's expectations! I'm trying to stick to the old version as much as I can while rewriting and adding new scenes . . . that doesn't make any sense does it? *blush* Ah, well, it's hard to explain. **

**Well, here's the question of the chapter:**

_**In the Sea of Monsters, what was the name of the ship Percy, Annabeth and Tyson had hitched a ride with after Hermes showed Percy the transportation?**_

**Wait, let me rephrase that:**

_**Remember how Hermes had a talk with Percy and stuff? Well, what was the name of the ship Hermes had pointed to in the distance, telling Percy that that was his transportation?**_

**Get that question correct and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Oh and for you anime fans, I am currently watching this new anime that just came out. So far, it only has four episodes but it is **_**amazing~**_**! It's called, **_**K Project**_** and its really good! I suggest you try checking it out! **

**I also wanted you guys to know that if you have any ideas or suggestions, you could tell me! I also wouldn't mind if you gave me tips and stuff to improve my writing! I won't get offended!**

**And if you guys ever need someone to talk to or if you feel very sad and lonely and stuff, you can always PM me! I'll try my best to make you feel better!**

**Anyways~**

**Sending you smiles,**

**Azn-Wemo. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo~! How's it going, peoples? . . . I don't have much to say today. Well, except for the fact that I READ THE MARK OF ATHENA TWO-THREE WEEKS AGO! I know some of you hadn't read it yet so I'm not going to say anything and spoil it for you. But let's just say my heart exploded (in a good way) at the ending of the second to the last chapter. Despite what a lot of people thought, I thought that it was really romantic and bittersweet.**

**Moving on . . . eep! Have you guys ever had those moments when you really embarrassed yourself in front of your crush?! Oh my Percy, when it comes to me, stuff always happens! Like that one time:**

***Me sitting in front seat of mom's car, blowing my nose into tissues like crazy since I was sick***

***There was a car in front of us as we drove to my Youth Group and both of our cars pulled into the parking lot.***

***The car before us parked first, and we were waiting behind them so they could finish***

***Next thing you know, my crush climbs out with his hair all spiky and feathery, his glasses making him look really dorky that day***

***He shoots me a smile just as this huge snot bubble came***

**. . . that was embarassing.**

**Ohh, and sorry for not updating so quick! There was a MASSIVE hurricane and stuff so I had to evacuate! *pout* Stupid hurricane!**

**Um . . . first ten reviewers shall get a sneak peek! And to those who would answer the chapter question!**

…**I don't own this.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Butterflies **

**.**

_**I shan't deny it but I cannot help it  
The butterfly feelings, I admit  
Every moment that I am next to you  
It's like a wish I didn't have to wish came true**_

"_**When I'm With Her"- MC Ryoku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Age: 14**_

_**.**_

**Katie**

My life is cursed. Either Karma really hates me or Fate has a twisted sense of humor. Because my worst nightmare won't go away. And by worst nightmare, I mean my next door neighbor that goes by the name of Travis Stoll. The mere name made my teeth clenched. You know why? Because ever since that Easter five years ago, we've been enemies. You know what happened? Stupid Travis and his younger brother by one year named Connor planted chocolate bunnies all over my front lawn on Easter morning. But that wasn't the reason why our rivalry started. No, it started when the sun decided to beam down on the chocolate that was lying in the grass later that day!

Of course, my dad was fine with it, him being the laidback type after all. But my mom, who didn't divorce my dad at the time, went totally ballistic. This helped me come to a conclusion that that's where I got my bad temper and strictness from . . . not that I would ever admit that, especially to that stupid arrogant Travis Stoll.

And now, it's been two months since school had started and to my horror, Travis Stoll is in all of my classes!

"Hey, Katie."

Speaking of the devil . . .

We were sitting in History, taking notes about the Constitution with our teacher droning on and on with his dull, boring voice. And my teacher stupidly placed _Travis Stoll_ in the desk behind _my desk_. I ignored Travis, bending my head over, my caramel brown hair tumbling in waves around my neck and shoulders. He kicked my chair.

"Katie," he sang softly.

My teeth clenched together and my fingers gripped onto my yellow pencil tightly.

"Hello~? Dirt face?" He asked, pulling on the back of my collared dress shirt.

Dirt face. His nickname for me ever since he found out I had a passion for gardening. Travis kicked my chair again.

"Katie, Katie, Katie, the girl who's really weighty." He sung under his breath, loud enough for only me to hear.

Weighty? I was not fat. I glared daggers on my notes, wishing that Travis would just _shut up_.

"Katie? Katie~!" He poked my back with that stupid finger of his.

I ignored him.

"Katie?" Another poke.

"Hello~?" A sharp jab.

"Gardner?" A kick under the chair.

"Yo~!" A pull on my collar.

"Hey."

My eye twitched.

"Dirt face."

My fingers were turning red from holding onto my pencil too tightly.

"Are you deaf?"

. . .

"Katie."

. . .

"Ka-"

_Snap!_ I whirled around in my seat, my green eyes blazing with annoyance and suppressed anger.

"WHAT?!" I snarled.

"Hi?" He waved at me, that stupid, stupid, _stupid_, grin on his face.

I swore my vein popped. A rough hand clamped itself onto my shoulder. I looked up to see my history teacher looking at me sternly through his thin-wire glasses, his stormy blue eyes making me feel small.

"Miss Gardner, I would really appreciate it if you would not shout in my class. Perhaps an hour's worth of detention will keep that mouth of yours shut." He clicked his tongue in disappointment. "And to think that young man Stoll wasn't corrupting you."

"But, sir-" I protested but was silenced by his glare.

"No buts, young lady," he warned me, wagging his wrinkly, old index finger at me. "Now, hush and pay attention to the notes. And Travis," he turned to meet Stoll's cheeky grin. "Would you _please_ stop flirting with Miss Gardner here?" The class erupted into giggles and snickers while Travis and I shared looks of disgust. "God knows much more hormonal teenagers will continue to flood this classroom."

Class resumed after that but yet I still couldn't let go of the fact that I got a detention because of stupid, stupid, _stupid_ Travis. I turned my head around, expecting him to shoot me that devilish grin of his, but instead, he was sitting in his chair, the chair balancing on its two hind legs, his legs propped up against the table with a yellow pencil lying horizontally across the little space between his nose and upper lip.

His eyes were wide and were crossed, giving him a goofy look. Without noticing, a small smile formed on my lips. My stomach did these weird flip flops as my eyes swept over his figure. I quickly turned around in my seat to finish taking my notes. I sighed; I _really_ need to stop eating the school food, it's affecting my stomach.

.

.

.

I just remembered the reason why I hate Travis Stoll _so much_. During art class, just as I finished my sketch of ivy crawling up the stone walls of a worn down castle, I had turned around to get an eraser to smudge the graphite to make it look realistic when I heard a loud _splat!_

My mind finally registered the sound as a paintbrush hitting a surface. I turned around slowly to meet the sight of a paintbrush lying on my drawing, red paint splattered all over the gray and white surface of the paper. A gaping Travis stood nearby, his eyes wide, hand still opened as if the paintbrush was still in his hand.

Fists were clenched tightly at my sides as I shouted loudly in the art room, "TRAVIS!"

Not to mention what happened during gym class, the period before lunch. During the middle of the period, I felt a sudden rush of coldness starting from my lower body to the end of my legs. I shook it off, thinking that it was just my imagination when in the middle of running laps, I felt hotness spreading everywhere. I shrieked and as I pumped my legs to go faster, a patch fell loose from the inside pocket of my white shorts. I stopped and looked down, picking up the unknown object.

**IcyHot** was written across the object, and when I flipped it over, a scribble that I recognized as Travis's handwriting said, _Hope you enjoyed that ;)_

Shocked, the packet slipped through my fingers as I whipped around and shouted once more,

"TRAVIS!"

But as much as I hated to admit it, ever since we came into high school, I've been having these funny feelings around Travis. Like one minute, I imagined strangling the guy half to death and the next, I find myself looking at his face _way_ too long.

I just hope that these feelings go away soon, because they are sure confusing. Well, I hope it's not what I think it is because me and Travis? As if.

"Katie, Katie, Katie who's just so weighty ~," Travis sang as we walked to our lockers.

His is three down from mine and just as I slammed my locker shut, my eyes are suddenly met with his eyes. I am immediately blown away as I realized that his eyes are a shade of blue that I have never seen before. But I'm not going to say that.

Travis grinned at me in a way that made me suspicious and my eyes darted to my locker, wondering what the heck he had done to it.

His mop of brown hair reaches his eyelids and I wondered how long ago he had a haircut. I was about to mention it when I stopped. It's none of my business. I shouldn't be noticing these things.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, rolling my eyes as we made our way to the lunch room.

"Why, escorting the stick in the mud to the café, of course!" He exclaimed as if it was obvious. "I mean, it's not like another guy will be doing that in the near future, especially with _that_ hair," he flicked my hair to make a point. "You should be lucky that you're being graced with my presence."

"Please," I scoffed. "I would rather drink bleach than be near your presence," I retorted. I turned and faced him just as we were inches away from the double doors. "And why don't you hang out with your friends? Don't you have better things to do than stalk me?" I arched an eyebrow.

Travis chuckled, his head dipping to the ground, his hands stuffed in his pockets. "I'm not stalking you. I'm merely making sure that no guy would have to go near you and suffer from your boringness."

"I don't even think boringness is even a word," I replied back. "And if you feel so strongly about keeping me away from other guys, you might as well be dating me."

The thought of dating me sickened him and I knew it. I gave him a saucy smile and strolled inside, leaving a horrified Travis in the crowded hallway.

Minutes later, I was standing in line, waiting to pay for my food when the familiar smell of Axe, pinewood and a hint of mischief filled the air. I stiffened, immediately knowing who it is. I turned around to see a smirking Travis leaning against the railing.

I sighed. "Are you done stalking me now? I do need a break from shouting your name all the time, you know."

"How many times do I have to tell to you, dirt face? I'm merely making sure that no guy will come near you and drop dead because of your presence," Travis explained, lowering his head until his face was inches from mine.

I turned my face the other way. "You do know that you just called yourself a girl, right? That's the only explanation why you didn't so called _drop dead because of my presence slash boringness_," I said coldly.

"Ouch, that hurt, Gardner," Travis said in mock hurt, wincing and placing his hand over his heart. "Luckily for you, dear Katie, I am immune to your coldness."

I shot him a glare. "Travis, I'm serious. _Get away from me._"

To my annoyance, he continued to pull pranks on me for the rest of the day, making sure that I would embarrass myself in front of everyone.

Like I said, there's _no_ way I'm getting _the butterflies_ around stupid, stupid, _stupid_, Travis Stoll.

* * *

**Percy**

Annabeth's worried about me, I can tell. I've been in the nurse's for fifteen minutes already! She's in the waiting area and I'm sitting here in a pretty comfortable bed with the curtains drawn around me. Nurse Molfkin is staring down on me, her stringy gold hair falling down in ringlets around her shoulders, one hand on her hip, the other clutching a thermometer.

"I hope you're not lying about feeling a little sick," Nurse Molfkin said, her eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"I'm not," I protested. My hands grab at my stomach for emphasis. "I _told_ you! There's something wrong with my stomach!" I almost whined at this point.

She sighed and sat down on a chair that was next to the bed I was sitting on. "Well, maybe you should tell me what's happening then," she sighed in exasperation.

"Alright!" I clapped my hands together, rubbing them a little bit. "Ever since I hit puberty, I've been getting these weird feelings." I frowned and sort of pouted.

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Well, as you know, as you get older, you see that your body is changing –"

I clamped my ears shut, face feeling a little hot. "NO!" I shouted. "Not like _that_!"

Nurse Molfkin leaned back in her seat, a calculating look in her eyes as she looked at me. "Alright, do go on."

"Well," I started. "My stomach's been doing these weird flip flops and contractions, sort of like what your stomach does during and after riding a roller coaster, you know? And well, I think there's something wrong with my eyesight because it only focuses on one thing and everything else just blurs around me. And I've been feeling pretty lightheaded, like I'm going to fall because I'm standing in midair." I finished explaining, hands folded in lap. I look up at Molfkin hopefully. "You can fix it, can't you?"

"Well, where do you usually experience these _feelings_?" She asked me with a knowing look in her eyes.

I scratched my head. "Er, it's always around Annabeth," I murmured. I look at her. "What should I do?"

Her mouth formed a small O as she stared at me. "Oh, Percy," she said, shaking her head softly. "I can't help you with your condition."

"Why?!" I asked. "You're a _nurse_! You're _supposed_ to make me feel better!" My voice cracked as my voice went higher and higher with every word.

She planted a hand on my shoulder and stared deeply into my eyes. With a twinkle in her eye, she told me seriously, "I think you should tell Annabeth about this. She'll help you with this."

I blinked at her. "But she's not a certified doctor."

To my surprise, Nurse Molfkin did a face palm.

* * *

**You like~? Tell me your thoughts in a review please~**

**Aw, so cute, Katie and Percy are suffering from butterflies! Why must Percy be an oblivious idiot? And Katie! She is one stubborn girl! Hopefully it'll get into her head that Tratie isn't so bad after all~! **

**Okay, question of the chapter:**

_**What was the name of the mythical creature that had taken Annabeth down with him as he fell down from the cliff in **_**The Titan's Curse?**

**Answer it and you'll get a sneak peek, you guys~!**

**Hey, I have a question, if I didn't give out sneak peeks, would you guys still review? I'm just wondering . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo~! Hello, my wonderful readers! How's it going? The story is sorta picking up right now! Be prepared for a lot of drama in the future! Like jealousy, inner battles, realizations and . . . well, I can't reveal the last part right now! It'll ruin the suspense! *wink***

**Sorry for updating so late! I was moving out of my house and into my new one. And then, turns out, we had no Wi-Fi! **** But~ now, I finally got Wi-Fi! Er, and by that, I mean I'm stealing it from my neighbor's house! Hehe. This goes to show how much I lurve you guys! **

**Like always, first ten reviewers will get a sneak peek. Same goes for people who answer the question of the chapter!**

**And yes, I do **_**not**_** own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**One more thing:**

**Check out my friend's fics on his profile, will you? His penname is **_**GhostOfAWolf**_**. Just a free advertisement, ya know?**

**Okay, enough procrastinating . . . on with the show!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Breaking Out of Detention and Percabeth . . .**

**.**

_**You like to play hide-and-go-get-her  
You like me better when I play the jerk**_

**_I wanna be good, good, good to you_**  
**_But that's not, not, not your type_**  
**_So I'm gonna be bad for you_**

"_**Bad Enough for You" – All Time Low**_

**.**

**.**

_**Age: 14**_

_**.**_

* * *

**Travis**

"Enjoying detention, Miss Goody Two-Shoes?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow as I slid into a desk behind her.

It was only a few months into the school year and ever since our first detention together back in September (or was it late August? Ah, I could never remember), we've grown into the habit of spending our detentions together. It was always the same: me annoying the hell outta her until she snaps and goes ape-crazy at me and at that exact moment, a teacher would see and give us detention.

She whipped around, her caramel hair propelling in the air and her green eyes glowering at me with poorly disguised distaste and annoyance. Her pink lips pursed in anger at me as she narrowed her eyes into slits at me. I shot her my trademark smirk that I reserved only for her, knowing that it would piss her off more.

It was the only the two of us locked in this classroom, the teacher who was supposed to be watching us had disappeared off into the printing room to flirt with the new secretary. If it weren't for Katie, I would've picked the lock and ditched this joint already. After all, who else would bother the heck out of her while I'm gone?

I unwrapped a stick of bubble gum that I nicked earlier this morning at a corner store and popped it in my mouth, obnoxiously making noises as I chewed. Katie tensed slightly as I leaned over my desk and chewed my gum near her ear. Her hands clenched into tiny fists from silent annoyance as I kept chewing.

"Would you stop that?" She hissed through gritted teeth, those grassy eyes avoiding my own.

A laugh escaped from my mouth. I leaned back into my chair and propped my legs on top of the desk. Getting on her nerves was just too easy. She groaned and put her head on her desk, her arms cradling it.

My hands searched through the desk I was occupying for a piece of paper and after finally finding said object, I crumpled it into a ball. Then, using my hand, I catapulted the ball, hitting the back of Dirt Face's head.

"BULL'S EYE!" I whooped gleefully, throwing my arms in the air and almost falling out of the chair in the process.

She twisted around in her seat and lunged at me, intending to strangle me half to death. I dodged her hands and ran around the room as she struggled to catch me. I snickered. Getting on her nerves was the only time I could actually see the Katie I used to know back when we were younger.

She probably doesn't remember me but that's okay. She wasn't always this quiet, good two-shoe of a girl who's uptight and strict. She was a troublemaker, a devious prankster, and my best friend.

Annoying her was probably the only time where I could still see that grinning seven year old with mischievous green eyes.

Somehow through my deep whirlpool of thoughts (I should be like a poet or something), I tripped over a chair peg and fell. Katie fell immediately behind me, her whole weight crushing my back. Oh God, _what have this girl been eating_?

"Oh my god," I wheezed. "Get off me! Have you been spending your whole entire life downing McDonald's or something?! I think you weigh more than _Clarisse_!"

A pair of soft hands curled themselves around my throat and then thing I freaking knew, that girl started shaking. Is this how I am going to die?! Some girl straddling my back and choking me to death? How very macho. Well, at least Connor isn't here to see this or he'll never let me live this down.

My hands flew up to my neck, trying to get her _freaking hands off me_. However, our moment was interrupted when I heard a thump in front of us. We stopped struggling and looked up in unison. Four guys climbed through the opened windows of the classroom, all wearing bandanas, some bad looking clothes (Damn, where did they get their clothes from? The dumpster?) and wearing ugly masks. No, wait.

I squinted closely at the so-called masks. Never mind, it was actually their faces. How horrifying. Now that I took a closer look, they look familiar. My eyes widened in shock as my mind registered who the hell these poor excuses for thugs were. They were these guys who kept bothering my little cousins so Beckendorf, Connor and I got them back by pranking them and stealing half their clothes (which, we later donated to Goodwill. For all I know, Santa Claus could've been watching us and there's no need for coal).

"Only me," I muttered under my breath as they stalked toward us.

Katie froze and my hands started digging through my pockets. A finger suddenly grazed the cold surface of the object and the corner of my mouth twitched into my signature devilish smirk. With new strength, I rolled around and grabbed Katie's hand, running for the door.

I knelt on one knee, using the bobby pin to pick the lock. My head looked over my shoulder and saw that they were almost near us. Katie stood by me with an unreadable expression but I could've sworn I saw a flash of concern for me. Of course, I was too busy picking a lock for my life so for all I know, I could've been hallucinating.

"Got it," I whispered triumphantly and threw open the door, unconsciously grabbing Katie's hand.

I tugged on her hand and we ran through the empty halls, heading for the double doors leading into the parking lot. They were right behind us. I mean, they were pretty dang loud considering all those rolls of fat they had to carry. I glanced at Katie who was looking at me with an angry but also confused expression.

"Who are they?!" She shouted as we ran outside.

"Uh, door to door salesmen! They're pretty determined to get some money rolling in!" I shouted back, eyes searching around the cars, trying to get my brain to think up of a plan.

"We're going to get in trouble!" Katie scolded as I pulled her next to a sleek black Mercedes.

Despite the fact that I was about to get pummeled to death by a bunch of Oompa Loompas, I was really excited. Hijacking the principal's car is something I've been waiting to do for ages. Stupid principal thought that he was so scary, he left his car unlocked, thinking that no kid would dare to steal his car. Ha, well, he never met _me_.

I pushed Katie into the front seat and I ran to the other side and into the driver's seat. I found the keys lying underneath the pedals and turned the car on, reveling in the purring of the car.

"Well, would you rather have me get sent to the hospital?" I asked, strapping on my seatbelt. "Don't answer that," I said quickly, knowing that she would say something witty.

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO DRIVE A CAR?!" She almost shrieked, looking at me with fear masking her face.

I looked at her face and felt doubt filling up my body. Could I drive the both of us away from those sorry butt thugs? But then the doubt left as I remembered all those times I escaped death. I shot her a cocky smirk, my blue eyes glowing with confidence.

I let out a laugh as I pulled out of the parking space. "I drove a golf cart before. How hard can it be?"

After all, I _am_ Travis Stoll. Nothing could hurt me.

I was wrong. Totally wrong.

* * *

"Wah 'pend?" I asked drowsily, blurry eyes taking in white walls.

A man in a uniform loomed over me with a serious and concerned face. I laughed weakly, taking in his face. He looked sort of like my dad. A loud wailing sound erupted and I briefly wondered if it was coming from me until I realized that it was the sound of an ambulance. I looked over to my left to see that I was lying on a stretcher.

I frowned as I tried to recall what happened.

"You were in a car accident, young man. You just crashed into a tree _and_ a large tree that happened to be nearby in the main section of town. Thankfully, you didn't suffer from any major injuries." The man answered my question. "Although I can't say for your girlfriend."

Car accident? Why couldn't I remember that?

Then, a dam in my mind broke loose, flooding my brain with memories. Us running away from four guys. Me taking a car. A girl looking at me with fear and . . . trust? Me grinning at her and trying to reassure her that I was a good driver. And then . . . crashing into a tree. Pain, there was so much pain. And blood . . . it was all over.

A relieved sigh escaped from my lips. "Whew good." Then, I knitted my eyebrows together. "What girlfriend?"

The only person who was with me was –

No. _No_. _NO!_

My heart almost stopped beating as the words hit me in the face. My hands started shaking as I turned pale. No, anyone but her. I can't . . . I WON'T ACCEPT THAT! Fear poured into me as the truth finally came through. She had to be alright. She had to.

"No!" Somehow, my hands escaped from the straps and I grabbed the man by the shoulders and shook him roughly. "NO! YOU'RE LYING! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME?!" I roared at him, feeling so much rage.

My hands were trembling so much as I shook him desperately. Katie had to be okay. Because who else would I annoy? Who would I pull pranks on now? Who would make my day better just by coming into my line of vision? Who's going to be the girl who would steal my heart like a thief? There was no one who could take her place. She just can't die on me.

_Katie._

I swore hysterically at him, hot tears blurring my vision. _She better be okay. She better be okay_, I chanted in my head like a mantra.

A snarl ripped through my mouth. "SHE BETTER BE OKAY OR I SWEAR I'LL RIP YOUR DAMN THROAT OUT, YOU SON OF A –"

The last thing I saw was a needle injected into my arm and I blacked out.

* * *

**Percy**

"Oh my god," Annabeth whispered to me, her eyes welling up with tears as her hand flew up to her mouth.

I grinned at her, and sliced my arm across the air, pride welling up inside my chest. My stepfather, Paul, knew some pretty well-known people who worked at SimplePlan, some highly expensive architectural company at lower Manhattan. Knowing that Annabeth is just _crazy_ about those kinds of things, I bought her here so she could meet the workers there. And I'm pretty darn sure I just won some brownie points from her dad (who's not crazy about me at all) for making his only daughter happy.

My fists jammed into my pockets and I rocked on my heels, grinning at her. We were standing in the lobby of the company, waiting for some tour guide or whatever to come down and bring us around. Annabeth looked at me with so much happiness that I felt my knees buckle a bit. Man, she really looked pretty when she's happy.

"You like?" I asked her, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Of course!" She said in a high octave voice and ran toward me, wrapping her arms around my middle. She buried her head in the nook of my neck and shook her head furiously as she repeated over and over again, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

My cheeks went red at the contact although I have no idea why. I mean, we've always been this close so why do I feel so nervous but so sky lifted at the same time?

I dismissed the thoughts and returned the hug, squeezing her tightly. I placed my head over hers, closing my eyes. Being with Annabeth made everything so much simpler . . .

"You two are sure lucky that you don't work here or our boss would've scolded you guys for a massive load of PDA," a voice from behind us said with a teasing tone.

Huh? Annabeth and I jumped away from each other, avoiding each other gazes with our faces bright red. I turned my attention to the speaker and was shocked to the core.

Standing in front of us was this girl around our age holding a clipboard, a pencil shirt, a white buttoned shirt with a blue tie and a dark blue blazer. Her bright eyes shimmered at me and her caramel hair was tied in a lose ponytail and her pink lips stretched into a genuine smile.

"Hello," she greeted politely in a soft mesmerizing voice, taking out her hand for us to shake, "I'm Calypso and I'll be your guide for the day."

I shook her hand slowly; eyes still trained on her and hesitantly put it down. Annabeth reached for her hand and shook it somewhat harshly. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously at Calypso and I wondered what made her suddenly ticked off.

"Aren't you little too young to be working here," Annabeth asked warily as her hand returned back to her side.

Calypso answered her with that bright smile still on her face, "Well, I graduated early. I guess you could say I'm sort of a genius." She shrugged indifferently at her words.

I snapped my fingers and two pairs of eyes looked at me. An awestruck look came on my face as I grinned at Calypso with admiration.

"You're Calypso Summerfield, aren't you? That girl who designed Alex Pettyfer's new house!"

She gave me a sheepish smile as she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Yeah," she said, blushing. "Um, why don't we start the tour?" She asked and spun around on her heel and made her way to the elevator.

I turned to Annabeth, extending a hand to her with a cocked eyebrow. "Ready for your mind to be blown?" I asked teasingly to her.

The tension in Annabeth's body disappeared as she looked up at me with those gray eyes. A small smile that showed determination and joyfulness flitted across her face and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I was born to be ready," she said, taking my hand and we walked to the elevators.

* * *

"That was amazing!" Annabeth gushed, bringing her hands up to her cheeks. Her face was bright with excitement and her eyes sparkled at me.

My breath caught in my throat as she latched onto me, thanking me over and over again. She looked so happy . . .

"I guess it was," I trailed off, knowing that it would tick her off.

And it did. She let go of me and crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes. She planted her feet apart, obviously prepared to give me some extremely long speech.

"But~," I sang, slinging my arm across her shoulder, "since you were there with me, I wasn't bored at all." I beamed at her in a way I hoped was charming. "You, Wise Girl, made everything _much_ better." I winked at her.

She scoffed but I could see her blushing faintly. "No amount of flattery will get to me," she shouldered by me and walked to the entrance of the company. She turned around, cocking an eyebrow. "Are you coming?"

Letting out a breath, I chuckled and shook my head a bit before walking towards her.

And as we hailed a taxi to my house, my hand felt a crinkled up piece of paper in my coat pocket. Confused, I took it out and unfolded it, with Annabeth peering over my shoulder. In neat, feminine cursive handwriting it said:

_Hopefully you and that girl of yours will get together soon. Just by looking at you two makes it obvious to everyone that you guys are meant to be. You better be careful though, because you don't know who might sweep her off her feet and take her away from me._

_If you ever want to have a double date with me and my boyfriend, you should call. It would be cool to have one. _

_472-138-2058_

_Calypso_

"Uh . . ." I said, turning beet red as I crumpled up the paper and put it back into my pocket. "I have no idea what to say to that."

Annabeth gave me a smile as she leaned into me. "It's a good thing we're not together or that would've been awkward."

I gave her a fake smile. "Yeah."

My phone vibrated from my jean pocket and frowned. Pulling it out of my pocket, I looked at the ID.

"I thought that Travis and Katie were in detention," Annabeth said worriedly.

My heart beated faster at her words, panic setting inside of me. "Yeah, I thought so, too. They're supposed to be serving their thirtieth detention. Why is Travis calling us?"

She shrugged. "Pick it up."

My thumb shook a bit as I answered in a trembling voice, "Hello?"

"Percy!" It was Silena and she sounded frantic.

"What are you doing on Travis' phone?" I asked, putting the phone on speaker.

Annabeth and I exchanged worried looks before leaning over the phone.

"You have to come to the hospital, quick! They're hurt!" She sounded as if she was crying.

"Who?" We asked in unison, already knowing the answer.

"Travis and Katie! They were in a car accident!" She cried desperately.

My phone went dead after that and Annabeth and I gave each other scared looks before shouting at the taxi driver, "GET US TO THE HOSPITAL!"

* * *

**Travis**

Huh? I cracked one eye open cautiously, taking a good look around the room. To my annoyance, there were white walls _everywhere_ . . . and there was nothing colorful in this unknown room at all.

"God, I hope I didn't get kidnapped by some dude that looks like my dad after trying to escape from a couple of thugs," I murmured softly, rubbing the sore spot on my head. "That would suck."

I yawned and stretched my arms up to the ceiling before putting them back to my sides. I sat up straight in the bed and with sleepy eyes, peered at the chart hanging on the wall across from me.

**Patient: **Travis Stoll

**Injury: **Suffered from a concussion; broken arm; broken ribs

Of course it said a couple of other things but I didn't bother reading the rest. A sigh escaped from me and I slumped back into the bed, staring at my so called broken arm. A frown came on my face as I studied it. I guess I'm in the hospital.

"Aw," I whined, "how am I supposed to climb through windows and do other epic shit with a broken arm?" I lifted up the arm and hissed. "Stupid arm."

I put the arm back down. A grin came on my face. A broken arm equals a cast. And a cast equals sympathy. And by sympathy, I mean, I would be surrounded by girls. I placed my not broken arm behind my head and I leaned back into the bed. Yep, perhaps getting a broken arms isn't so bad after all.

The door opened and a nurse slipped in. I craned my head curiously to her as she gave me something.

"Pain relief for your ribs," she answered to my suspicious gaze.

My hand reached out to the cup hesitantly and slowly drank it. She grabbed me by the arm that wasn't broken and brought me out of bed.

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" I demanded.

"Don't you want to see your girlfriend?" She asked innocently, her eyes shining bright.

"What?" I said, confused. Then it dawned on me. "Oh, Katie?" I asked, knowing the answer. I shrugged. "Sure, you think she would kiss me if she found out I have a cast?" I winked at the nurse.

She sighed and bought me out into the hallway. My poor nose was immediately attacked by the smell of old people, piss, medicine and death. Man, it smelled like a nursing home in here. The nurse dragged me in front of a door that was next to mine and just left me there.

I held up my hand and was about to knock on the door when I heard some thuds and cursing inside the room. Startled, I leaned against the door, my ear pressed against the smooth wood.

My eyes widened in horror as I realized who the people in the room were. Forgetting the fact that I currently have broken ribs and a broken arm (and I think I have a bruise under my eye but whatever~), I kicked open the door like in those action-y movies and rolled into the room like a ninja.

"Hey! Stay away from her!" I shouted at the four thugs that I was trying to get away an hour ago.

Shocked, the four turned around and faced me. I gritted my teeth as I realized that they were surrounding Katie's bed . . . _and Katie who happened to be unconscious._ They stared at me with open mouths and I smirked in triumph. I am _such_ a bad ass. But then to my confusion, they roared with laughter.

The heck? I looked down at what I was wearing and groaned. To my horror, I was dressed in one of those hospital gowns that tied at the back and showed your bare butt to the world. Only me.

I stalked toward them and grabbed the leader (Devin, I think?) by the collar and slammed him by the wall.

"What do you think you're doing here?" I snarled through gritted teeth. "I don't appreciate you trying to do –" I paused. "What _were_ you guys about to do with Katie?"

Devin (still not sure what his name was), pushed me back. His greasy hair (now that's disgusting) was tied back with a rubber band (how ghetto is _that_?) and his charcoal eyes glared at me menacingly (ooh~ I'm quaking in my sneakers).

"Aw, poor little Travis is worried about his girlfriend?" He taunted, waving something shiny in the air.

I rolled my eyes and punched him in the face, making him stumble back. "She's not my girlfriend."

He swung his arm at me but I caught his wrist before twisting it behind his back, his hand releasing the shiny object. My foot stepped on it when it finally hit the floor and I realized that it was a freaking _knife_. I shoved Devin against the wall, making sure to break his nose in the process.

"What the heck are you doing with a knife?" I demanded, smashing his head against the wall. I felt three pairs of arms pulling at me but I didn't relent. "Tell me!"

"Why, to slit that girl's throat of course," he slurred.

I paused. What? "You're saying that you're trying to slit Katie's throat all because I _pranked_ you and stole half your clothes?" I asked, incredulous. "Man, you're stupid."

And I whacked him in the head with the hilt of the knife, knocking him unconscious. I whirled around and kicked one guy in the chest, making him stumble and taking a food cart, I shoved it at him where he was pushed out of the room through the opened door. The two guys left over ran over and pushed me against the window, gripping my chin tightly.

My foot shot out and to my disgust, I kicked one guy in the nuts, making him keel over and let go of my chin. I smacked the side of the knife against the guy's head and he crumpled down, leaving one last guy standing. I cocked an eyebrow as I whirled the knife in the air.

"Wanna piece of this?" I asked and he scrambled away.

Well, that was it. Letting him go with fear fresh in his mind, I threw the knife across the room, above his head and let it soar to the wall outside in the hallway.

"Next time, I'll send that knife through your head!" I shouted at the guy.

And of course, Katie decided to wake up. She opened her eyes to see me staring at her and then, at that exact moment she decided to look at me, the knot behind my back fell loose, letting the hospital gown fall down in a wide arc in front of me and now, Katie was staring wide-eyed with horror.

"Only me," I sighed.

And fell to the ground, tired as hell.

* * *

**Aw, poor Travis, trying to escape from detention but him being not so smart, stole a car and now got into a car accident. Hopefully the next time Travis sees Katie, he won't be fighting to the death and reveal his goodies by accident to her! Hehe.**

**Alright, question of the chapter!**

_**In the Battle of the Labyrinth, what was the name of Percy's half-brother? The one who hosted those fight-to-the-death games as a tribute to Poseidon? **_

**Answer it and you'll get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**Until next time!**

**Sending you smiles,**

**Azn-Wemo :)**


End file.
